Life is Good with the Hamori Twins
by Miracle4913
Summary: The Hamori twins just moved to japan with their, ratehr large, family bringin their wild and crazy antics with them. What happens when they meet the host club? Will they grow closer or more part?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran but I own my characters.

This is English

This is Japanese

Let's start the story! :D

Chapter 1

_" Mama! Stop! That hurts!"_ I yelped in pain running hiding behind my older brother who was snickering. _"_ _Why a bat?"_

_" I saw it in a Korean drama and you friend Amaya is teaching me the Asian way."_ The women I call my mother stood with a broken bat resting against her right shoulder. _" Besides, I ran out of brooms."_

_" You're so messed up!"_ I shouted clinging to my brother's shirt. _" What mother hits their children with bats?"_

_" What kid makes kitchen explode!"_ She shouted back as she shot me a glare. _" And who dyes their dog green and the cat blue?"_

_" Well excuse me for trying to make them look pretty!"_ I glared back. _" And I can't help it that I don't know how to make soup!"_

_" You were micro waving it for one and two you left a fork in there!"_ Mama growled throwing her hands in the air, letting the bat fly backwards. _" What idiot does that?"_

_" Ow!"_

_" Someone who doesn't know how to cook and their mama won't make her soup!"_

_" They're at it again?"_ My older sister asked my older brother, rubbing her hand over her red hair. _" That's the fifth time today."_

_" She's your twin. Maybe you can stop her."_ The blonde hair boy walked out of the room leaving me with no shield.

_" You trader!"_ I shouted shaking an angry fist in the air_. " Nicoli would have stayed!"_

_" Well sorry to say I'm not Nicoli. I'm Mark."_ He shouted back before a door slammed shut. _" Good luck!"_

_" Kamri!"_ I ducked behind her as mama threw the other half of the broken bat at me, only to hit Yuki in the head. _" What kind of mother does this?"_

_" A loving mother who wants to teach her kids a lesson."_ She held a ping-pong paddle. _" Now come here."_

_" Like hell I am!"_ I screamed running out the door and down the street.

_" What?"_ The mother looked at her other daughter. _" I just wanted to play ping-pong."_

At this the red hair girl sweat dropped following the other red hair girl.

(an hour later)

_" There's something wrong with that women."_ I muttered rubbing my now sore butt._ " I swear, I'm going to get her back for this."_

_' Only problem is…"_ I stopped in mid thought. _" I don't know where I am!"_

_" Why do I always get lost?"_ I sighed looking around curiously. _" I'm not even from here."_

My name is Kami Hamori and I am 16. I have long red hair, mid-back, and green eyes. I reach about 5'6 in height and I'm the sporty twin.

There was a bark from behind me. With wide eyes, I slowly turned to see a brown small dog barking behind me. My teeth began to chatter before I could produce sound and let my shaky body move.

" Chihuahua!" I screamed and ran the opposite way the dog was. The dog merrily chased me.

(Kamri's POV)

" Where did that manic sister of mine go?" I sighed looking down every street corner. " Swear she's an idiot."

I've been walking around for an hour looking for her and I have found zip!…. well besides a quarter, but that's a different matter.

I turned to see three teenagers, about my age, walking down the street. Two ginger hair twin boys seemed to be annoying a short brown hair girl? All three of them were wearing a boy's uniform.

" Excuse me!" I jogged over to the small group and smiled at them. " Have you seen an idiot running around here?"

" Only idiots I've seen around here are these two." The girl whispered smiling back at me with the twin boys pouting.

" I see." I let another sigh. " I swear she's a hand full. Sorry for bothering you guys."

" If you want we can help you look for them." She smiled again. " It might be easier to look for them if there were more."

" I don't want to bother you anymore than I have." I looked at the twins as they glared at me. " What is with you two?"

" They're just mad cause they have to work." She rolled her eyes. " So who are you looking for?"

" My younger sister. She ran off somewhere and this is our first day in Japan." I explained scratching the back of my neck. " So her can barely speak the language."

" What does she look like?" The twin on the left asked examining me.

I was wearing a pink tanktop and pink short shorts with knee high piano socks. I wore pink converse. My long red hair was in briads and my bangs went to the left.

" She looks exactly like me but wearing blue tanktop and shorts with volleyball socks and blue converse. She's also an idiot." I heard a scream from behind me and a gust of wind blew past.

_" Gah! Evil dog!"_

" I think I found her." I turned to see her running up the street with a white puppy dog running after her. " Kami!"

She quickly turned to see me standing her and she darted towards me. She leaped into the air and tackled me into a hug.

_" Kamri!" _She cried out nuzzling her cheek to mine. _" You wouldn't believe what I've been through! It was terrible!"_

" Kami, just calm down." I sighed looking at her. " You know you're an idiot right?"

" But I'm your idiot!" She shouted then she froze when a bark could be heard from behind here. " Chihuahua!" She climbed and hid behind me.

" Cocoa?" I slapped my forehead. " It's Amaya's dog."

" It's still evil!" She squeaked.

" Sorry about all this." I smiled look at the rest.

" It's fine."

" Haruhi, can we go?" The twin on the right asked tugging on her arm.

" Wait, Haruhi?" Kami asked looking at her confused. " As in Haruhi Fujioka?"

" Yes, why?" The Girl asked raising an eyebrow. " How did…."

" Kamri! It's cousin Haruhi!" Kami cheered twirling the girl in a hug.

" Cousins?" The twins yelled in unison.

" Yeah, Kamri and Kami are my cousins." Haruhi sighed not bothering to get out of Kami's grip. " They moved here and just arrived last night. I'm heading to their house now for dinner."

" Sorry to say, but I think we're just eating out." I sweat dropped then shot a glare at Kami who just grinned. " Someone made the kitchen explode."

" Well, no one would make me soup." Kami pouted crossing her arms. " Gez, one little mistake and you never hear the end of it."

" Well, if you want your friends can come too. The host club was it?" I smirked leaning towards her face.

" Oh no!" Haruhi groaned as the twins started to make calls. " I forgot you're the evil one."

" Nope, I'm the more polite one." I gasped in fake pain. " I can't believe you'd say I'm evil."

" She's right." Kami agreed with me. " She's the more conceited one."

" And you're the more idiotic one who doesn't know how to use a microwave." I shot back.

" I know." She spun on her heels and, at least tried heading home.

" Kami…. The house is this way." I jabbed my thumb behind me.

" …. I knew that…."

**Chapter 1 is done! Yay! I really hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me how it is. I know it's kinda quick moving but I'm sure it'll get better… hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Kamri and Kami and their family( not including Haruhi)

Author notes: Ok. _So English is this _and Japanese is normal. Kami switches off and on of each so she might change to English in mid sentence or whatever. So yeah. I didn't wanna confuse you. : D enjoy!

Chapter 2

" Wow, who would have thought that Haru-chan had so many boyfriends?" I asked taking a bite out of a chocolate bar until something hit me in the back of the head… hard. _" OW! What the figglenoodles!"_

" I can't believe you put my poor niece through the trouble of looking for you!" Mama pulled Haruhi into a hug and glared at me. " You're such a baby."

" I'd rather be a baby then an old lady!" I growled rubbing the back of my head.

" Don't talk to you're mother like that!" She smacked a broom at my head.

" Gah! Where'd you get the broom?" I shouted hiding behind a tall black hair man with a small blonde hair boy. _" This is child abuse!"_

" I asked Mark to go get me more cause I ran out."

_" Mark, you Bastard!"_ I shouted waving a fist at him. " I swear you're the _worst brother ever!"_

" That's the point." He said nonchalantly walking by with a bag of chips. " I love to torture you."

" Watch you're language!" She smacked me with the broom again.

_" Oh my god!"_ I snatched the broom from her hands and threw it out the window. " Stop hitting me you old hag!"

" She's at it again." Haruhi twitched staring at the fight in front of her.

" When aren't they." Kamri examined the fight before leading the group out of the room all but the twins left.

They were too amused, which who wouldn't be with a argument/fight like this?

" Where'd you get another broom?"

" I have a pile." She pointed to a pile of brooms next to her.

_" Worst mother ever!"_ I shouted running into the den, jumping over the couch and hid behind Kamri.

" Why can't you just be nice to Mama?" Kamri sighed as the twins walked in with the old hag.

_" Cause she hit me with a dang bat this morning!"_ I screeched ignoring the host club's stares.

" Don't mind her." Kamri smiled waving. " I don't think we've all been properly introduced. I'm Kamri Hamori and this is my sister Kami Hamori. Pleasure to meet you all."

" I am Tamaki Suoh, this is Kyouya, Mori and Honey, and Hikaru and Kaoru." He pointed to each one.

" Ah, so you're the infamous host club that we've heard so much about." I grinned circling around the twins examining them. _" Interesting_. I thought Haru-chan said they were a group of good looking guys."

" Kami!" Kamri growled smacking a broom to my head. " Don't insult the guest." She then looked to them in sorrowful eyes. " Sorry, for one she's not good with Japanese and two she is a little bold I guess you can say.

_" Gah! I'm going to lose brain cells or get brain damage if you two keep it up!"_ I whined snatching the broom from her hands.

" Infamous?" Tamaki shouted, clearly ignoring Kamri's apology, and started his rant. " I, the king of the Host Club, tell you that we work hard to make every girl happy and….."

" And forced our poor Haru-chan to work for you." I wrapped my arms around Haruhi's shoulders and gave a playful pout while having a little trouble speaking. " Who would make our beautiful Haru-Chan do such a thing?"

" Kami-Chan, will you stop trying to start trouble again?" Haruhi sighed see as Tamaki was in his, technically my, emo corner, sulking.

_" What?"_ I gasped in, fake, surprise. _" I would never do that!"_

" You're such a faker." Kamri mumbled looking away in, fake, disgust while she try and hide a smile.

_" Oh whatever."_ I rolled my eyes skipping over to her, grinning mischievously._ " You and I both know that you like to start trouble almost as much as me."_

" You know, you're almost cute when you do that." Kamri tilted my chin up to look at her. " Though you're a plain child."

I glared at her for a moment before turning my back on her. _" You're such a perv. You know that?"_

(The next day)

" Kami, you're being ridiculous." Kamri muttered dragging me along as I tried to escape her grasp. " Don't be a baby!"

_" Kamri! No!" _I whimpered trying to get out of her grip. _" I don't wanna be here!"_

" You're supposed to be the brave one!" She growled lowly jerking me forwards. " And speak the right language!"

_" No! Nien!" I shouted as some people stared__. __" I'll even say it in __Vietnamese! Knong Co! Please! I wanna go home."_

" But Kami-chan." She whispered pulling me into her. " I don't want to be alone here. Please."

' I swear she does this to get me to go along with everything.' I rolled my eyes as I thought this. 'Just like when we were kids.'

_" Fine." _I sighed in defeat. _" You win."_ I pulled away from her crossing my arms giving her a glare. I slung my bag over my shoulder after a moment and glared at the people looking at us. _" I swear, you're such a perv." _I growled walking coolly towards our classroom, which was right down the hall.

_" But you love me!"_ She grinned trotting after me. _" But first we need to go to the restroom and 'powder our noses'." _She gave a wink before dragging me off to the restroom.

(Moments later) "Is this really needed?"I asked looking down at my outfit. "I mean seriously?"

" Yes, because we need to make a first good impression for the school." She winked. " Plus this will entertain us."

" I guess." I sighed holding the rim of my frilly plaid blue skirt. " But does it really have to be this girly?"

" Yes, yes it does." She straightens her pink frilly plaid skirt.

I sighed and fixed my blue tie and blazer. I Pulled my knee high blue stripped socks up to my knees and tighten my blue buckle shoes. I then pulled up my, once red hair, black hair out of my face. I readjusted my blue and black frame glasses.

Kamri on the other hand had her, now, black hair over her shoulders and her bangs covering her right eye. Her pink blazer went well with her pink tie and, well, everything. She wore the same exact outfit except it was pink. She wore the same black glasses though.

" Did you make these?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. " They're some what cute. Though I usually wouldn't wear them."

" Isn't this bringing back memories?" She smirked lacing her fingers together and laid her elbows on the sink, staring at me with amusement.

_" Don't bring up ancient history!" _I shouted storming out of the restroom and out into the lifeless hallways.

" I was just kidding Kami." She jogged after me and stood at my side smiling.

" Don't be like Uncle Tuna and flip out over everything. And I still can't believe you call him that."

_" Well, he smells like tuna!" _I smirked walking backwards to class._ "So are you going to be the shy one today or is it my turn?"_

" You can be yourself for today. Tomorrow I get to be you though." She grabbed my hand to stop me from going any farther." Now here we are."

" I see." I said flatly opening the door without a moments wait.

" Ah, you two must be the Himori girls." A male teacher smiled waving us over. " Class, we have two new students! Will you two introduce yourself?"

" Hiya! I'm Kami Himori." I waved smiling calmly at them.

I looked at my twin who looked frighten as she quickly hid behind me. A fake blush crept up her face as she held tightly onto the hem of my blazer. Her eyes held, fake fear.

" This is my sister Kamri." My smile lightens. " She's a little bit shy."

_" H-hello?" _She whispered softly.

' She's making us switch parts, eh?' I kept myself from smirking.

" You may sit behind Amaya Tanuki." He pointed at a girl with pink hair as she waved happily at us. I grabbed her hand and coolly walk to our seats, ignoring the stares of two red headed twins.

**Chapter 2 is done! Yay! I'm so happy! It took me a week or more to type it. ( Me and my sister had band and volleyball all week and even on the weekends) But I'm finally done! I really hope you like it. By the way Knong cho is Vietnamese for No if you haven't already figured that out. Kami will probably speak other languges(don't worry. They're also translated at the end.) I also like to thank RuuunItsJasmine for the review. Review and junk if you want. Also if you want more twin adventures then look up my sis Mikikimi( Italy). ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Just Kami Kamri and their fam beside Haruhi.

You know the drill. _English _Japanese. Whatever floats your boat.

Chapter 3

I sat in the, rather loud, classroom fiddling with my new hair, which was black and shoulder length now, and trying to balance a pencil on my nose all at the same time. When I notice two figures standing in front of my desk was when I dropped my pencil to my desk. They were the twins from yesterday.

" Howdy partner." I grinned waving at them as I tried to balance the pencil again. " What can I do ya for?"

" What happened to your hair?" The twin on the right, Kaoru, asked picking up a strand of my hair.

" Yeah, it's so short now." Hikaru said more bluntly.

" Why, ya don't like it?" I questioned letting the pencil drop in my hands.

" And what's up with the act?" Haruhi asked walking over to our mini group.

_" Kami-chan?"_ Kamri walked over shyly looking down with another fake blush. _" Who are they?"_

I looked at her confused for a moment before noticing a bunch of girl either glaring or staring at us. I nodded before leaning back in my chair.

" I don't know." I shrugged, examining them. " They just wanted a chat."

" What do you… Ow!" Haruhi interrupted Hikaru after elbowing him in the side.

" We just wanted to know if you two lovely ladies would want to stop by the host club sometime." She smiled tilting her head to the side. " We'd love to have you ladies there."

" Hm?" I gave a smirk. " That sounds interesting. Maybe we will. Thanks Fujioka-san."

" Please call me Haruhi." She smiled before walking over.

" Kk, Haruhi!" I waved before falling backwards in my desk. " Ouchie!"

_" Kami-chan? Are you ok?"_ Kamri asked looking down at me as I was on my back with my legs still hanging over the top of the chair as I tried to keep my skirt from falling.

" Y-yeah. My klutziness is going to be the end of me though." I smiled weakly as the two Hitachiins chuckled.

" I see you are less graceful than you look." Kaoru chuckled as both twins grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

" You can say that." I grinned looking at the time. " Looks like school is just about over for today. We gotta go."

Before they could speak the bell rang and we darted out the room.

" You have cheerleading tryouts?" I asked as we sped down the hallways.

" Do you have volleyball?" She asked as we got to the gym.

" Then that answers our question." We said in unison and headed towards the locker room.

(Afterwards)

" Haru-chan!" I shouted tackling Haruhi to the ground. " How was your day?"

" I haven't seen you wear girly clothes since we were 4, Kami-chan." Haruhi chuckled. " You were so cute then."

" Don't bring up ancient history!" I whined crouching in the corner.

" What' s with her?" Hikaru walked over, Kaoru close behind, and pointed at me.

" She's just being a little baby is all." Kamri smirked pulling Haruhi up to her feet.

" About what?" Kaoru asked leaning over his twin.

" That you two are gay." She winked walking over to Tamaki.

" Gay!" The three of us shout.

" When did these two turn gay?" I shouted before going into a pout. " And I thought they were cuties. Sigh, oh well."

" We aren't gay!" They yelled hovering me.

" That's what they all say." I rolled my eyes playfully skipping over to Honey. " Honey-sempai! Can I sit with you?"

" Sure Kami-chan." He smiled happily sitting next to Mori while. " Do you want some cake?"

I eyed the cake debating about if I should take some or not. I looked at Kamri who just rolled her eyes before waving her hand. I returned my gaze back at the white frosted cake.

"I…..No thanks." I smiled weakly, probably pained. " I'm on a diet."

" Why?" Haruhi asked leaning over me. " I thought you didn't believe in diets. Weren't you the one who said that diets gave you even more of a reason to eat unhealthy?"

" Yeah, but I'm getting fat and tubby!" I grumbled crossing my arms. " I haven't played a single sport in a year."

" What happened to soccer?" Haruhi gave a surprised look. " I thought you loved soccer."

" She was out of sports because of an incident with the boy's soccer team." Kamri rolled her eyes. " She blew out her leg and then thought it was smart to try and beat the boy's track team."

" Well, I can't help that they think they're better than the girls team!" I grinned in accomplishment. " I just wanted to show them they're place."

" Was it really worth a blown out knee?" Haruhi sighed flicking the back of my head.

I sat quietly for a second, deep in thought. I can up with the answer with a confused look. " yeah, of course." I soon gave a goofy grin. " Who wouldn't want the chance to embarrass a whole boy's team?"

" You're something else." Haruhi shook her head walking to the door. " I just don't know what to do with you anymore."

" Hey! That's what my mom said!" I pointed out getting to my feet. " Well I better get home. I have some business to attend to."

" Like playing video games?" Kamri and Haruhi raised an eyebrow in sync. " With your buddy Nick?"

" No!" I shouted. " With Lindsay! Gez, get it right."

" What happened to Nick?" Haruhi asked looking at Kamri with confused eyes.

" I forgot they broke up last weekend." Kamri placed a finger on her chin. " He's upset that his girlfriend was moving to Japan and then she broke his heart."

" We weren't dating!" I tackled her to the ground pinching her cheeks. " We were just friends and he happened to like me."

" Sure that's it." Kamri smirked shoving me to the side. " We better get going. You have to clean the house today." She walked out the door.

" It's Marks turn!" I protested chasing after her.

" Mark had a skip card." Kamri said calmly back.

(Haruhi's POV)

" I swear my cousins are freaks." I shook my head then turned my attention to the two twins who stood there looking at each other after girls left. " What are you two thinking?"

" I think we found us tow new toys." Hikaru smiled evilly to his brother.

" I do think so my dear brother." Kaoru responded giving a mirrored smile.

" This can not turn out good." I muttered to myself.

" Haruhi. Can you take us over to the Himori's house tonight again?" They asked in unison.

**Sorry if the chapter sucks. I'm tired and sick(stupid cold my friends gave me). Oh well. I'm also sorry it took so long to type up. Writers block I suppose also I've been studying for a test and for the SAT.(I'm taking it at the end of the year but I'm studying everyday for it.) So yeah. Review. If I get enough reviews saying I should rewrite it I'll rewrite it. It'll take some time. So yeah. I'd like to Thank Rainbowraptor400 for a review.**


End file.
